This invention relates to a radiation-sensitive or photopolymerizable polyimide precursor composition derived from a diaryl fluoronated diamine compound that is useful for forming relief structures on electrical or electronic devices such as semiconductors, capacitors and printed circuits.
Photopolymerizable polymeric compositions used to form relief structures on electronic devices are well known as shown in, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,877, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Sigusch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,512, issued May 18, 1976, to Kleeburg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,831, issued Aug. 9, 1977, to Rubner et al. (now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,186, reiussed Jan. 8, 1980). Copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 336,765, filed Jan. 4, 1982 now abandoned, discloses a radiation-sensitive polyimide precursor composition derived from a diaryl fluoro dianhydride, especially 2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenyl)-hexafluoropropane dianhydride.
The present invention provides for a novel radiation-sensitive polyimide precursor composition derived from a diaryl fluoronated diamine.